


Back for lou

by lonelyauthor (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Football Coach Louis, Future, M/M, Mechanic Liam, Swearing, Teacher Zayn, first fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall being niall, settling down, solo harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lonelyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction suffers a great tragedy when Liam loses his singing ability....permanently. the boys decide that they wouldn't dream of continuing without him. So they decide that one direction has seen their final days and they "break up". After world wide melt down Harry is offered a contract with a record label that seems to good to be true. The catch is he has to move to America. Harry waits for more offers but none come...the boys tell him that he should go for it and that it will be good for him to continue with his dream. Louis tells him this may be his only chance to get back out there and he doesn't want to be the one keeping him from his dreams and plus he can visit and call. After a month of thinking it over he signs on with them. promising his mates that he will keep in touch and visit all he can. And promising Louis he will do all he can to save their relationship. And he does! For the first year he visits every month and calls daily. But when he finishes his album and starts touring? The visits become less and less frequent until he all but leaves that life behind.<br/>5 years pass this way and now Harry is regretting ever signing on. His love for Louis never died so he goes back to make it known.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for lou

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I have written! I'm not really sure how this is going to do. But anyways I got the idea for this story one night while jamin in my bedroom to the song "back for you" and all of the sudden I saw this flash though my mind and I couldn't help but write it down. If people actually read this I'll be amazed. But to warn you there will be run on sentences and other grammar errors for alas have not someone to edit for me...so yea I'm sorry. But bear through it with me please?  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

 

Harry sighs as he looks at his almost to tidy dressing room. he goes over to the brightly lit mirror and sits in the only chair in the room. he looks in the mirror and ruffles and tugs at his curls till they look acceptably messy. looking around once again wondering what he can do for the next hour while he waits to go on stage. he can already hear the fans screaming for his opening act and cant help but smile to himself.

theres a knock at his door so he gets up and goes over to the door not bothering to ask who it is. when he opens the door he smiles upon the friendly face of his stylist wendy. her mouth drops and he pushes him back "what did you do to your hair?"  she askes nearly screaming. Harry looks at himself once again in the mirror not understanding whats so bad. "this is how i always do it." he replys with a confused tone. "how _you_ do it is not how _I_ do and that is simply NOT acceptable." she says with a grin. "well fine then fix it up." harry says his accent still barely noticable. he is sitting in the chair again having his hair tuged in every way (it would be painful but he has gotten used to it over the years) and not to mention the severe lack of oxigen being replaced with amounts of hairspray that should not be legal.

"There" wendy says "now you look ready to take on the crowd!" she squeaks and pulls Harry in for a quick hug. "Thanks baby doll" he says pulling his lips into a forced smile making his dimples show "now i have the confedence to take on the world!" he finishes. checking the clock and realizing he only has about ten more minutes he makes his way through the halls and up several amouts of stairs all the while having wendy fuss about his outfit and his manager already telling him about his next few shows. by the time he makes it to the stage entrance he does his pre-show routine with wendy that consists of jumping, yelling, and chanting something energy that harry has never really understood. but it makes Wendy happy so he does it anyways.

He then walks out on stage looking around the small arena not verry impressed by the crowd. they keep getting smaller he thinks to himself before saying into the mic "Whats up Denver?" the crowd is amazingly loud for how little they are.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day harry finds himself sitting in Dylans office (his manager) "sooooo whats up?" Harry asks a little confused on why he is there in the first place. "we have some things to discuss Harry" Dylan says with his face so serious it makes Harrys stomach turn. "as you know your fans have been....well--" he pauses for a moment "Harry your not as popular as you used to be and we need to do something to change your image and music to appeal to the new generation" Dylan looks at Harry who is unable to speak because well he knew that he didnt have as many fans as he used to but he just was not looking forward to actualy hearing it come out of somebodys mouth.

"what do you suppose we do then?" harry asks timidly knowing Dylan is all about extrems (from the endless amounts of tattoos covering his body enough that you could barley see skin to his hair that is a discusting shade of yellow and green this week)

Dylan smiles and says "we are changing your music from Indie to heavy metal. that and we are shaving all of your off."

Harry feels all of the blood leave his face and he replys with a weak "What?"

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------  
> im sorry that this chapter is a short one but its all i had time for right now and i cant wait to show you the rest!!! i promise Harry will be going to visit the boys very shortly.  
> if you have any Ideas i would be more than greatful for them coment and let me know or find me on tumblr  
> How-to-direction  
> OH and i should be updating daily ish BTW i hope to have this finished by the end of august


End file.
